The present invention relates to a frontal loaders and more particularly pertains to providing increased efficiency while minimizing fuel consumption.
The use of frontal loaders is known in the prior art. More specifically, frontal loaders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of digging and excavating are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,416 to Chatterjea discloses a control system for the boom and bucket of a front end loader, comprised of an auxiliary pump and a primary pump. U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,825 to Albright discloses a skid steer loader with a hydraulic motor mounted to each side of the transmission case. U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,017 to Dezelan discloses a variable displacement drive motor and an auxiliary motor for use with a grader. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,428 to Kubomoto discloses a fluid control system using two main pumps for use with a power shovel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a frontal loader for providing increased efficiency while minimizing fuel consumption.
In this respect, the frontal loader according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing increased efficiency while minimizing fuel consumption.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved frontal loader which can be used for providing increased efficiency while minimizing fuel consumption. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of frontal loaders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved frontal loader. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved frontal loader which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a front loader comprised of an engine, working equipment, a bucket and a corresponding hydraulic cylinder or bucket turn, a boom and a corresponding hydraulic cylinder or boom lift. The engine has a gear connected thereto. The gear has a first outlet shaft coupled thereto. The front loader includes a turbine transformer coupled with the first outlet shaft of the engine. The turbine transformer has an outlet shaft couplable to loader wheels by a gear box and driving axle. The gear has a pair of gear wheels coupled thereto. The gear has a second outlet shaft. The working equipment has a variable displacement pump-motor having a hydraulic servo. The displacement pump-motor has a shaft coupled with the second outlet shaft of the gear. The displacement pump-motor is coupled with hydraulic cylinders, or the boom lift via a first hydraulic line to a distributor of the boom lift. This distributor has an outlet. The outlet is coupled with the distributor or hydraulic cylinder of the bucket turn by a second hydraulic line. The second distributor has a discharge port coupled with a tank by a third hydraulic line. A suction line of the pump-motor has a check valve disposed therein. The distributor of the boom lift has control chambers for lifting and lowering. The distributor of the bucket turn has control chambers for excavating and unloading. The outlet for the distributor of the boom lift has supply lines and a check valve coupled with the hydraulic cylinders or boom lift. The outlet for the distributor of the bucket turn has supply lines and a check valve coupled with the hydraulic cylinder or bucket turn. A third hydraulic distributor is supplied with a pair of control chambers. The suction line of the pump motor is coupled with the third hydraulic distributor by a first hydraulic line. The third hydraulic distributor has second and third hydraulic lines. The second hydraulic line is coupled with a pneumohydraulic accumulator. The third hydraulic line is coupled by two check valves to the hydraulic cylinders or boom lift and the bucket turn. One of the control chambers of the third hydraulic distributor is connected to the excavating and lifting control chambers by separate hydraulic lines and a two-position valve and the first valve. The other control chamber of the third hydraulic distributor is connected with the unloading and lowering control chambers by separate lines and the second valve. A remote proportional control block with a control crank is coupled with the excavation control chamber by a pair of lines and with the unloading control chamber by a pair of lines and with the lowering control chamber by a pair of lines and with the lifting control chamber by a pair of lines and with the hydraulic servo by a first, second and third valves. The two-position valve has control hydraulic line coupled with the first hydraulic line.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved frontal loader which has all the advantages of the prior art frontal loaders and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved frontal loader which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved frontal loader which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved frontal loader which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a frontal loader economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved frontal loader for providing increased efficiency while minimizing fuel consumption.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved frontal loader including a front loader comprised of an engine, working equipment, a bucket and a corresponding hydraulic cylinder or bucket turn, boom and a corresponding hydraulic cylinder or boom lift. The engine has a gear connected thereto. The gear has a first outlet shaft coupled thereto. The front loader includes a turbine transformer coupled with the first outlet shaft of the engine. The turbine transformer has an outlet shaft culpable to loader wheels by a gear box and driving axle. The gear has a pair of gear wheels coupled thereto. The gear has a second outlet shaft. The working equipment has a variable displacement pump-motor having a hydraulic servo. The variable displacement pump-motor has a shaft coupled with the second outlet shaft of the gear. The displacement pump-motor is coupled with hydraulic cylinders or the boom lift via a first hydraulic line and a distributor of the boom lift. This distributor has an outlet. The outlet is coupled with the distributor or hydraulic cylinder of the bucket turn by a second hydraulic line. The second distributor has a discharge port coupled with a tank by a third hydraulic line. A suction line of the pump motor has a check valve disposed therein. The distributor of the boom lift has control chambers for lifting and lowering. The distributor of the bucket turn has control chambers for excavating and unloading. The outlet for the distributor of the boom lift has supply lines and a check valve coupled with the hydraulic cylinder or boom lift. The outlet for the distributor of the bucket turn has supply lines and a check valve coupled with the hydraulic cylinder or the bucket turn. A third hydraulic distributor is supplied with a pair of control chambers. The suction line of the pump motor is coupled with the third hydraulic distributor by a first hydraulic line. The third hydraulic distributor has second and third hydraulic lines. The second hydraulic line is coupled with a pneumohydraulic accumulator. The third hydraulic line is coupled by two check valves to the hydraulic cylinders or boom lift and the bucket turn. One of the control chambers of the third hydraulic distributor is connected to the excavating and lifting control chambers by separate hydraulic lines and a two-position valve and the first valve. The other control chamber of the third hydraulic distributor is connected with the unloading and lowering control chambers by separate lines and the second valve. A remote proportional control block with a control crank is coupled with the excavation control chamber by a pair of lines and with the unloading control chamber by a pair of lines and with the lowering control chamber by a pair of lines and with the lifting control chamber by a pair of lines and with the hydraulic servo by a first, second and third valves. The two-position valve has control hydraulic line coupled with first hydraulic line.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.